DoflaDile school au
by Qmama32
Summary: First fic prbly be cringe Writing this on kindle soooooo... Cursing, yaoi and shit soooo...mature BoyxBoy don't like don't read This so mostly for myself so I don't give a fuck what you think
1. Intro

Ok this is my first fic

I know not a lot of people use this sight anymore sooooo...

Anyway...

DoflamingoxCrocodile yaoi

School au

They're teachers

Roles:

Luffy:2nd year

Zoro:3rd year

Nami:2nd year

Usopp:2nd year

Sanji:3rd year

Chopper:1rst year

Robin:History teacher(duh)

Franky:Wood work teacher(also duh)

Brooke:orchestra conductor/teacher(music=orchestra?but Apoo?)

Croc:Economics teacher(casino=money=economics?)

Doffy:Drama teacher(puppet=theater=dramam? Also looks like drama teacher?)

Shanks:Principal(idk)

Mihawk:Algebra teacher and vice principal(shanksxmihawk sooooo...)

Any way...

No idea when I'll update

Sugessions and clarification on reviews

Love you all bye~


	2. Start for real

Crocodile sighed.

He hated the annual meeting Shanks called for the school. Each year the school went on a week long field trip. The students, or rather their parents, had a choice in the matter. The teachers in the other hand did not.

The trip was to a chain of amusement parks called Knew World Islands. Right now their principal was going to put up the teacher's rooms. It was 2 teachers per room and their students would stay with each other in groups of 6.

Shanks stepped up to the podium. He addressed the students " Well... all of you guys know the drill right? So I don't need to explain-" he was cut off by a smack to his head.

"There are first years" Mihawk, Shank's husband, hissed in his ear. It's not like no one could hear it either, Shanks had a microphone that picked up the entire reminder.

After a small fuse between the partners, all quietly broadcast to the room of students, Shanks continued; "You all for the rundown from your teachers before this so you should know we will be selecting the homeroom pairings" he glanced at Mihawk, after no further assault he continued again"We are gonna do the selection at random... because of precious tampering... " A small chuckle rose from the teachers. The "previous tampering" was in reference to an incident 5 years ago where someone(Shanks) paired two teachers together who he wanted to date. Mihawk found him out and from them on the _random_ pairings had to be done live and by Mihawk.

Mihawk then brought up a sight on his computer, which was connected to the screen, and pressed the button to shuffle the names.

Woman were first. There where no particular pairings that were odd. The worst would probably be Bon Clay and Bonney, they would make a hell of a lot of noise together. Crocodile did not particularly care who he got. Out of all the teachers the closest thing he had to beef with any of them was that Robin used to be his teaching assistant, but she would not be paired with him. Among the male teachers there was no one he partially liked it disliked. He only hoped he would get a quiet sleeper, he could be grumpier than usual when he lacked sleep.

The men's names shuffled and he looked up to find his own. His mind was beginning to drift to the cigar he wasn't allowed to smoke in the hall when his eyes settled on his name. Next to his was "Doflamingo." Crocodile wrinkled his nose, not out of disgust but more out of annoyance. He was a large man at 253cm and it was hard for him to fit in hotel rooms as it was, now he was paired with Doflamingo. The man was at least half a meter taller than Crocodile. Not only that, Crocodile could easily imagine the flamboyant man sleeping spread eagle with his ever present from plastered on his face. Crocodile did not want to sleep next to _that_.

He sighed once again.

If worst came to worst Crocodile could just sleep on the floor. It couldn't have been as bad as the year he got paired with Shanks. The man was half drunk most of the time and was the loudest sleeper he had met. The experience had given him an eternal respect for Mihawk.

He glanced at the restless man he would be sharing a room with, Doflamingo was perched on the arm of his chair. _Maybe__ he sleeps perched like a bird_ Crocodile muses with a smirk at his wit.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad...

* * *

Aaaaaaaah!

First fic I hope you like it.

Kinda short...

I wanted to update quickly because it only posted an intro chapter...

Also, how do you put pairing on?

Pls tell me~


End file.
